Towards the Future: A Synlet One-Shot
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Syndrome and Violet are getting married. Bob reminiscences and comes to terms with his daughter's choice in men and attempts to repair his relationship with Buddy. UPDATED with a longer, more dramatic version with loads more character development. Enjoy. Rated T for infrequent language, violence and implied rape of an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Towards the Future: A Synlet One-Shot

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey there, FossilQueen here. I have been a Synlet shipper for a few years now, but I am only now getting around to writing a fanfiction about these two. Normally, I am writing romance for the Tintin genre over in the comics section. However, after binging on fanart and fanfiction, while listening to quite a few Studio Ghibli soundtracks, I was inspired to write one. Actually, more than one as I dreamt a real good dramatic, science fiction one that deals with the Endless and characters from How to Train Your Dragon and Frozen. I will be holding off on that while I post this as a test story of sorts. Please enjoy as I hope I have all the characters in character. Before I get any flames about this, in my stories Violet is of age and anybody who complains about the age difference obviously has missed all the well-written Count Olaf/Violet Baudelaire stories in the Lemony Snicket section. You want a major age difference, then there you go. For this story, Violet is 22, Buddy is 31, Dash is 13 and Jak Jak is not yet 8. This story is set about 8 years after the movie and this story has hints of the longer story I mentioned. I do not own any of the characters mentioned or any contained lyrics. If I did, Synlet would be cannon and Pixar would be adapting a certain Miyazaki manga into a live-action trilogy. Bonus points if you can name said manga.

Suggested soundtrack: Merry-Go-Round Of Life- Howl's Moving Castle soundtrack, Star Wars Throne Room Theme- John Williams Kaze Ni Naru- The Cat Returns Soundtrack

It was unusually cool for the time of year for the upper portions of the American Northeast. Late May was known to be either cool and sunny or unbearably humid and wetter than Calcutta during monsoon season. Inside a modest California Contemporary, a well-toned blonde male in his mid-fifties was trying to get more sleep than he needed. He _really_ wanted to skip where he and his family were going in just a couple of hours. It was a matter of family loyalty, so why was his wife so damn insistent that they go?

A loud knock to the master bedroom roused Bob Parr and a highly agitated voice could be clearly heard from the other side, "Bob, are you awake yet? I know you are, get your ass out of bed and get up! I don't care you feel, this is _our_ daughter's wedding," Helen nagged as she stalked into the room. Never mind her husband's foul mood, this was Violet's wedding for God's sake! She was tired of her husband complaining about who the groom was, Syndrome of all people. The events leading up to the wedding had been nothing short of… otherworldly; and that was putting it mildly.

Bob Parr, also known as Mister Incredible, had long known that one day his little girl would become a super in her own right and find a husband of her own. Making his way out slowly to the breakfast room, he could hear the excited chatter of his younger sons, Dashiell and Jak Jak as the wolfed down blueberry pancakes smothered in syrup and butter. From where she was standing, Helen grinned at her husband. He acknowledged this with a smile, and decided to eat something before the pancakes were all gone.

Once the breakfast dishes had been cleared, everyone cleaned up and piled into the car and drove off towards Edna's mansion, where the wedding and reception were being held. On the drive, both Bob and Helen reminisced on the events of the last year. It had all started when Violet, who was now known as Persephone, had signed up for a deep cover mission in Japan. No sooner had she left the airport, Kari had started strange visions and then when she was attacked during a babysitting job, who should rescue her and Jak Jak but Tony Rydinger, Violet's ex-boyfriend and now good friend. He had recited some spell and then all the real trouble began. Apparently, somebody was using magic to drive a wedge between the villains' alliances and the supers. Magic users had been sidelined over the centuries, and it was revealed that Tony was an apprentice magic user and was siding with the supers. Also, Kari had latent psychic empathic powers and was now a target! Most surprisingly, E herself dabbled in magic and was Tony's mentor. Because of the dangers overseas, E and Tony unlocked Kari's powers. She was now a witch. The NSA was unsure of how to proceed, but Rick Deeker, who was aware of Magic, was convinced they could trust magic users. After all, magic users had been sidelined for millennia, it was time to change how they were viewed.

Across the Pacific, Violet/Persephone had no problem infiltrating an elite cell of villains, but so had Buddy Pine. It was bad enough that they recognized each other, it was made worse that they had sexual tension right of the bat. Syndrome had traveled to Japan upon hearing rumors that his older brother Travis, long thought dead, was alive and wielding godlike powers somewhere in Hokkaido. It was whispered Travis had been involved with something called Operation Ragnarok. The two called a temporary truce and their quest took them all over Japan, but to Romania and into the Realm of Faerie and face to face with the Rebel Gods. Because of the revelations, they had been stuck with immortality (as had their children). As the months had passed, both Violet and Buddy had come to the same conclusion: they were more alike than previously thought. After that, they had fallen in love and upon arrival back in the States, Syndrome defected to the NSA where they kept him on a double agent. That was fine with him and Violet preferred being an anti-heroine anyway, to her father's dismay.

As Edna Mode's mansion loomed ever larger in the horizon, Bob paused to give some thought towards the man who was about to become his son-in-law. Certainly, he had never forgiven him for the cold-blooded monster who had murdered all the supers for his own personal gain. Then again, Syndrome had protected Violet from certain death on more than one occasion and he and Violet were so in love with one another. Bob felt somewhat guilty about writing Buddy off when they had been they had been younger. Syndrome was a jerk, but he was privately thrilled with his daughter getting hitched to her heart's desire.

Rolling down the window, there was a bit of static when Edna's face popped up on the screen, "DAHLINGS! So glad you could make it, what am I saying? It's Violet's wedding day, get in, get in here!" Not needing to hear the request twice, Bob pulled up and everyone unloaded. Jak Jak and Dash were herded into the hall where they were needed, as the ring bearer and a groomsman respectively. Helen and Bob decided to go check up on the bride and groom.

Inside the well-lit bedroom, Violet Parr was futzing with her cream lace veil for the millionth time. "E, it's beautiful, both it and the dress. I feel like a Princess, but… isn't it a little low cut?" Violet Parr had grown into a devastatingly beautiful woman. Her long, raven shone brightly in a simple braid and her form was willowy, with just the right amount of curves in her hips and chest. Indeed, she had jumped from a B to a C cup prior to the solo mission, and was rather self-conscious about it. Syndrome had convinced her she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, and this had cheered her up.

Walking into the room, Helen embraced her daughter and held back tear. The dress was a finely woven linen that hugged Vi's curves and fell just above the ankles. The sleeves were wonderfully old-fashioned, such a sight. "I can't believe it, Vi. You're getting married today. My little girl, all grown up." Violet smiled, and ever teared up herself.

Across the house, Buddy Pine was pacing. He was getting married, and was as nervous as hell. He adored his bride-to-be, this was the woman he wanted he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and have a family with. So, why was he so nervous? Oh yeah, he would have Robert Parr as a father in law! Speaking of the devil, there he was- idling in the threshold. Smirking, he conjectured, "So, you finally showed up? It's about time. Violet and I were going to elope. God, Bob! I am so nervous, and it's not because you're going to my father in law (who would want that?). It's just that I love Violet, damn it! I adore and worship her, she's my Galatea to my Pygmalion. You can bet I will take care of her. Don't look at me like at that, I'm not soft." He glared angrily at the older super.

Bob chuckled, "That's all right, I won't let anyone know you get emotional. I still don't like the fact you're going to be my son in law, and this isn't easy for me to say but… ever since I saw you nursing Violet back to health in Kamchatka… You've earned my respect."

"It's about time. What took you so long?"

"Don't push it."

Both men smirked, clearly enjoying the rivalry. It was here Rick knocked on the door. It was time!

Once all the guests were seated, Frozone began playing Pachebel's Cannon in D on the Steinway when the wedding party came out. Wearing a tuxedo, Syndrome strode out like proud Darth Vader. Several of Kari and Violet's friends fainted when he flashed a smile. Next, Tony and Dash walked out escorting their dates, Kari and Helen, followed by Jak Jak. When Jak Jak took his place, all eyes turned towards the doors. In came a beaming Violet led down by her equally beaming father. When they reached the altar, Violet kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks, Daddy."

Violet's heart leapt with joy when Buddy gently took her hands in his. They shared a tender look before E took over as officiator: "Ladies and gentlemen, we gathered here today to be witnesses in the holy matrimony of Violet Parr to Buddy Pine. By the power invested to me by the State of Vermont and the United Methodist Church, let us pray."

"Lord, Our Father, bless Buddy and Violet as they exchange vows of marriage before us and you. Bless them, and us, with your everlasting trust, faith, love and devotion as they begin a new life together as husband and wife. Amen."

"Buddy and Violet, you two are about to become husband and wife. You have both agreed to this willingly, once you make your vows before God, there will be no turning back. Love and marriage are not to be taken lightly, it is a journey that is both happy and sad, angry and joyful. By joining together, you will both share each other's burdens and joys."

"I do believe you both have written your own vows. Buddy, please state you're wedding vows to Violet. Then, Violet please share yours. In between, you shall exchange the rings."

Gazing into Violet's eyes with nothing but sheer adoration, Buddy breathed and said, "Violet, my dear, dear Violet. Where do I begin? When we met for the first time, I was so bent on revenge I would have killed you when I got the first. But, when we met up again all those years later, something had changed. You had grown up and you intrigued me. I was annoyed at first when we after the same thing, but as we worked together, I learned more about you and I thought if I could fall in love with you, life would be worth it. I was right, I truly love you. With this ring and as God as my witness, I, Buddy Pine, with this ring, wed thee, Violet Parr as my wife."

Slipping the delicate ring on to her finger, Violet's eyes wavered before reciting her vows, "Buddy, my sweet Buddy Pine. Out of all the villains I ever fought with, you are the one that interested me the most. Why would you wait for us after all that time? Obsession was an idea I was unfamiliar with until that mission to Japan. The driving force, to find your brother and facing the past, that couldn't have been easy. The way we worked together, it was like I finally found a part of my soul- you. With this ring and as God as my witness, I, Violet Parr, wed thee, Buddy Pine as my husband."

Edna, who was grinning from ear to ear, "All right then, you may kiss the bride." Syndrome grinned evilly, "Don't need to tell me twice." Dipping Violet, the two shared a deep, passionate kiss before pulling apart. Edna Mode announced, "For the first time, may I proudly present Mister and Missus Buddy Pine."

Carrying Violet bridal style, the two were wrapped up with each other they hardly heeded the cat calls, whistles, and clapping from the crowd. When they were alone, Violet smiled, "You know, we're alone, Buddy." She pulled him closer for another round of snogging. Buddy leaned in and reminded her, "You know hon, we have the _honeymoon_ coming up for this…" Blushing, Violet relented and they made their way to the banquet hall.

They were greeted by an enthusiastic crowd and once the cake had been cut and toasts made, it was time for the garter toss and bouquet throw. As luck would have it, Kari and Tony would have to catch both. They were already dating, and Tony had confided to the newlyweds he already had the ring. Frozone grabbed a microphone and announced it was time for the bride and groom to have the first dance.

He turned it over to Kari, who cued up the band and grabbed a ukulele. She began singing a love song in Japanese called Kaze Ni Naru. Buddy led his wife to the dance floor, and they shared a mischievous look before he led her in waltz that would be later recalled as the Most romantic moment of 1983 in Metroville's End of the Year annual in the town paper.

As the music continued, Violet rocked back in forth in Buddy's arms when he whispered three little words into her ears. _Towards the future._


	2. Long Version

Towards the Future: A Synlet One-Shot

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hello there, all you Synlet fans! It's me again, and I have decided to post a longer, more dramatic version of my first story. This version expands on the plot points referenced in the first version, along with some much needed character development. You can find this version with song lyrics under my Deviantart account name GhostPhoenix84.

Suggested soundtrack: Merry-Go-Round Of Life- Howl's Moving Castle soundtrack, Star Wars Throne Room Theme- John Williams Kaze Ni Naru- The Cat Returns Soundtrack

It was unusually cool for the time of year for the upper portions of the American Northeast. Late May was known to be either cool and sunny or unbearably humid and wetter than Calcutta during monsoon season. Inside a modest California Contemporary, a well-toned blonde male in his mid-fifties was trying to get more sleep than he needed. He really wanted to skip where he and his family were going in just a couple of hours. It was a matter of family loyalty, so why was his wife so damn insistent that they go?

A loud knock to the master bedroom roused Bob Parr and a highly agitated voice could be clearly heard from the other side, "Bob, are you awake yet? I know you are, get your ass out of bed and get up! I don't care you feel, this is our daughter's wedding," Helen nagged as she stalked into the room. Never mind her husband's foul mood, this was Violet's wedding for God's sake! She was tired of her husband complaining about who the groom was, Syndrome of all people. The events leading up to the wedding had been nothing short of… otherworldly; and that was putting it mildly.

Bob Parr, also known as Mister Incredible, had long known that one day his little girl would become a super in her own right and find a husband of her own. Making his way out slowly to the breakfast room, he could hear the excited chatter of his younger sons, Dashiell and Jack Jack as the wolfed down blueberry pancakes smothered in syrup and butter. From where she was standing, Helen grinned at her husband. He acknowledged this with a smile, and decided to eat something before the pancakes were all gone.

Once the breakfast dishes had been cleared, everyone cleaned up and piled into the car and drove off towards Edna's mansion, where the wedding and reception were being held. On the drive, both Bob and Helen reminisced on the events of the last year. It had all started when Violet, who was now known as Persephone, had signed up for a deep cover mission in Japan. No sooner had she left the airport, Kari had started strange visions and then when she was attacked during a babysitting job, when who should rescue her and Jack Jack but Tony Rydinger, Violet's ex-boyfriend and now good friend. He had recited some spell and then all the real trouble began. Apparently, somebody was using magic to drive a wedge between the villains' alliances and the supers. Magic users had been ignored and persecuted over the centuries, and it was revealed that Tony was an apprentice magic user and was siding with the supers. Also, Kari had latent psychic empathic powers and was now a target. Most surprisingly of all, E herself dabbled in magic and was Tony's mentor. Because of the dangers overseas revealed by Kari's visions, E and Tony unlocked her powers. She was now a witch. The NSA was unsure of how to proceed, but Rick, who was aware of Magic, was convinced they could trust magic users. After all, magic users had been sidelined for millennia, it was time to change how they were viewed.

Across the Pacific, Violet/Persephone had no problem infiltrating an elite cell of villains, but so had Buddy Pine. It was bad enough that they recognized each other, it was made worse that they had sexual tension right from the get go. He was part of the inner circle of the villain's alliance that Persephone had been sent to infiltrate. It didn't take long for Buddy to put two and two together, and that night they clashed. He was floored how beautiful and powerful she had become, and Violet was somewhat surprised that after 7 years, he was still just as strong and agile. The battle had been forced into a draw, but not before they had exchanged longing gazes and blushes. The following morning, Buddy Pine was introduced to his new business partner, travel writer Sarah Vowel. Buddy knew very well who it was, even though nobody else knew who she really was. Working under the auspices of a gigantic tech firm, Violet and Buddy frequently checked each other out and bantered during group projects. The leader of the cartel, Izanami Eboshi, had seen the sparks fly and decided to play match maker.

The missions Violet found herself going on with Syndrome were run of the mill, bank robberies, and industrial sabotage. Mostly, they were scouting out locations for possible heists. It was during these long hours, the seemingly mismatched duo learned more about each other. Syndrome learned about Violet's foray into dating with Tony and their eventual break up junior year. They were still good friends and he and Kari were the only ones who knew Violet and her family were supers. Violet also learned about Syndrome's past. She learned that after her parents had gotten married, Buddy and his older, effete brother, Travis Robert, had been shipped off to a military academy in the middle of the Montana Badlands. There, the angry youth had poured his energy into creating amazing devices for the American military-industrial complex, apparently to fight the Communists. One day, both Pine brothers were shipped to a secret compound outside Bucharest. The leader was now their step-father, and the darkness and hate for supers consumed all of them. Buddy was left to his own devices, leaving him desperate for any attention. It seemed like Travis got all the attention, with his attention to detail and good looks. To Buddy's horror, General Pericles took Travis away and assigned him to something called Operation Ragnarok. The day Buddy learned the truth was the day everything changed.

He had been 14 at the time, and depressed because the girl he was dating, Marta, had died unexpectedly. Wandering around the main barracks, he heard odd noises coming from an office, and Buddy peeked inside. Laying over the desk was Travis, his faced washed with blood and Pericles raping him! With every thrust, the man grunted, "Damn you sex perverts! This is what happens to men who disobey my orders." Absolutely horrified, Buddy ran away, far away and vomited into the nearest trashcan. He then ran away, hitching rides for small fees of money before reaching a NATO base. But by the time he came back to America, it was too late. The compound was abandoned and everyone there had been killed, ripped apart by an unknown force.

Researching Operation Ragnarok, Buddy made some chilling discoveries involving gene manipulation, the proof that Faeries and magical beings existed, and the Realms of the Seven Deities. Not believing it himself, Buddy ran the math himself and even visited the sites. In the end, and with the massive cover-ups, it was safe to say that NATO had bitten off more than it could handle.

As it happened, the more Violet and Buddy began to open up, a mutual attraction bloomed and by the time six months had passed they were in love with one another. It had been at a ball Izanami had thrown where they had shared their shy first kiss. No sooner had they pulled apart, then all Hell broke loose. The windows had shattered as the leather clad assassin Ryujin stepped in, his hands glowing ultraviolet and whispering in Gaelic. Not wasting any time, he aimed a blast right at Syndrome, but Violet blocked it.

"Run, I can hold him off!"

"Are you crazy? He attacked Kari, who knows-"

Another blast, and Ryujin spread his obsidian wings and carried Persephone away. The only sign he left was a large burn shaped like two clawed hands- the symbol of Operation Ragnarok. Frightened, but determined, Syndrome grabbed his mask and raced after the monster who grabbed his girlfriend.

Syndrome did not have to go very far to find them. Violet lay in a heap before the man, who shook his hands, revealing three foot long nails and sharp as a katana. "Violet," Syndrome shouted as he raced to her side. Holding her close, he confronted Ryujin, "I don't know what you are, but you leave my girlfriend out of this!" Chucking a rock at him, Ryujin snapped and sent the villain flying. Landing with a thud, Ryujin dove down for the death knell… only to be blocked by Violet's body. Ryujin fell back stunned, before beating a retreat.

"No, oh no! Violet, stay with me! Why did you do that, hon," he asked worriedly, stroking her cheek. Violet looked up at him and smiled, "Because… I love you." She had fainted after that, and her fever spiked. On the back of her now ruined ball gown was the Ragnarok symbol. Cursing Pericles at the top of his lungs, Buddy realized the only way to protect Violet was to go to the one place he never wanted to see again: the top secret compound now known as Camp Blood.

Having never worked with magic before, Buddy used every medical technique he had ever read about to nurse Violet back to health. Once they landed, he put her right to bed and bandaged her wounds with pepper tree bark and honey. He even used his own blood for at least three transfusions. It was slow work, but three months in, Violet was strong enough to amble around the grounds and practice sparring with Buddy. It was here Mister Incredible would find them and they would return to the states.

When Kari lost telepathic contact with Violet, everyone was worried. Operation Ragnarok was so deeply buried, Rick despaired about learning the truth and hoped Violet was safe. The only information Tony could glean was that she was safe and in Romania. Leaving too quickly, Bob set off alone to Romania while Kari showed everyone her latest vision. Violet was slowly walking across a snowy field, Syndrome was behind her and encouraging her, not to mention they were acting like newlyweds. Dash and Jack Jack thought it was disgusting, Kari thought it was romantic, Tony was relieved Violet was safe, while Helen had mixed feelings. She was still angry Syndrome had attacked her city, but at the same time she loved him for saving her daughter and nursing her back to health. Rick and E decided to extend an offer to Buddy Pine and offer to host the wedding.

Bob's arrival had been somewhat distressing. He barged into the room and nearly strangled Buddy while he was preparing lunch. Before any blood was drawn, Violet stepped into the room and gave her father the sharpest look before shouting, "LEAVE BUDDY ALONE! He's been nursing me back to health, and we're in love." Shocked, he collapsed into a chair as the two younger adults caught him up to speed. Once Violet had recovered, it was back to the states.

On the flight back, Buddy and Violet snogged the entire time, much to Bob's disgust. Helen slapped the ex-villain before embracing him and welcoming him to the family. The icing on the cake was his new job: double agent for the NSA. Two days later, Buddy Pine asked Violet Parr for her hand in marriage. She said yes, and then the real celebrating began.

As Edna Mode's mansion loomed ever larger in the horizon, Bob paused to give some thought towards the man who was about to become his son-in-law. Certainly, he had never forgiven him for the cold-blooded monster who had murdered all the supers for his own personal gain. Then again, Syndrome had protected Violet from certain death on more than one occasion and he and Violet were so in love with one another. Bob felt somewhat guilty about writing Buddy off when they had been they had been younger. Syndrome was a jerk, but he was privately thrilled with his daughter getting hitched to her heart's desire.

Rolling down the window, there was a bit of static when Edna's face popped up on the screen, "DAHLINGS! So glad you could make it, what am I saying? It's Violet's wedding day, get in, get in here!" Not needing to hear the request twice, Bob pulled up and everyone unloaded. Jack Jack and Dash were herded into the hall where they were needed, as the ring bearer and a groomsman respectively. Helen and Bob decided to go check up on the bride and groom.

Inside the well-lit bedroom, Violet Parr was futzing with her cream lace veil for the millionth time. "E, it's beautiful, both it and the dress. I feel like a Princess, but… isn't it a little low cut?" Violet Parr's wedding gown was a creamy white linen gown with a bustier top and thin, narrow sleeves that were filled with lace. Violet had jumped from an A cup in junior high to a C cup at high school graduation. She was tall and willowy, not as tall as Buddy, and self-conscious. Buddy had reassured her she was the most beautiful woman in the world and this had cheered her up.

Walking into the room, Helen embraced her daughter and held back tears. The wedding gown hugged Vi's curves and fell just above the ankles, such a sight. "I can't believe it, Vi. You're getting married today. My little girl, all grown up." Violet smiled, and ever teared up herself.

Across the house, Buddy Pine was pacing. He was getting married, and was as nervous as hell. He adored his bride-to-be, this was the woman he wanted he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and have a family with. So, why was he so nervous? Oh yeah, he would have Robert Parr as a father in law! Speaking of the devil, there he was- idling in the threshold. Smirking, he conjectured, "So, you finally showed up? It's about time. Violet and I were going to elope. God, Bob! I am so nervous, and it's not because you're going to my father in law (who would want that?). It's just that I love Violet, damn it! I adore and worship her, she's my Galatea to my Pygmalion. You can bet I will take care of her. Don't look at me like at that, I'm not soft." He glared angrily at the older super.

Bob chuckled, "That's all right, I won't let anyone know you get emotional. I still don't like the fact you're going to be my son in law, and this isn't easy for me to say but… ever since I saw you nursing Violet back to health in Romania… You've earned my respect."

"It's about time. What took you so long?"

"Don't push it."

Both men smirked, clearly enjoying the rivalry. It was here Rick knocked on the door. It was time!

Once all the guests were seated, Frozone began playing Pachebel's Cannon in D on the Steinway when the wedding party came out. Wearing a tuxedo, Syndrome strode out like proud Darth Vader. Several of Kari and Violet's friends fainted when he flashed a smile. Next, Tony and Dash walked out escorting their dates, Kari and Helen, followed by Jack Jack. When Jack Jack took his place, all eyes turned towards the doors. In came a beaming Violet led down by her equally beaming father. When they reached the altar, Violet kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks, Daddy."

Violet's heart leapt with joy when Buddy gently took her hands in his. They shared a tender look before E took over as officiator: "Ladies and gentlemen, we gathered here today to be witnesses in the holy matrimony of Violet Parr to Buddy Pine. By the power invested to me by the State of Vermont and the United Methodist Church, let us pray."

"Lord, Our Father, bless Buddy and Violet as they exchange vows of marriage before us and you. Bless them, and us, with your everlasting trust, faith, love and devotion as they begin a new life together as husband and wife. Amen."

"Buddy and Violet, you two are about to become husband and wife. You have both agreed to this willingly, once you make your vows before God, there will be no turning back. Love and marriage are not to be taken lightly, it is a journey that is both happy and sad, angry and joyful. By joining together, you will both share each other's burdens and joys."

"I do believe you both have written your own vows. Buddy, please state you're wedding vows to Violet. Then, Violet please share yours. In between, you shall exchange the rings."

Gazing into Violet's eyes with nothing but sheer adoration, Buddy breathed and said, "Violet, my dear, dear Violet. Where do I begin? When we met for the first time, I was so bent on revenge I would have killed you when I got the first. But, when we met up again all those years later, something had changed. You had grown up and you intrigued me. I was annoyed at first when we after the same thing, but as we worked together, I learned more about you and I thought if I could fall in love with you, life would be worth it. I was right, I truly love you. With this ring and as God as my witness, I, Buddy Pine, with this ring, wed thee, Violet Parr as my wife."

Slipping the delicate ring on to her finger, Violet's eyes wavered before reciting her vows, "Buddy, my sweet Buddy Pine. Out of all the villains I ever fought with, you are the one that interested me the most. Why would you wait for us after all that time? Obsession was an idea I was unfamiliar with until that mission to Japan. The driving force, to find your brother and facing the past, that couldn't have been easy. The way we worked together, it was like I finally found a part of my soul- you. With this ring and as God as my witness, I, Violet Parr, wed thee, Buddy Pine as my husband."

Edna, who was grinning from ear to ear, "All right then, you may kiss the bride." Syndrome grinned evilly, "Don't need to tell me twice." Dipping Violet, the two shared a deep, passionate kiss before pulling apart. Edna Mode announced, "For the first time, may I proudly present Mister and Missus Buddy Pine."

Carrying Violet bridal style, the two were wrapped up with each other they hardly heeded the cat calls, whistles, and clapping from the crowd. When they were alone, Violet smiled, "You know, we're alone, Buddy." She pulled him closer for another round of snogging. Buddy leaned in and reminded her, "You know hon, we have the honeymoon coming up for this…" Blushing, Violet relented and they made their way to the banquet hall.

They were greeted by an enthusiastic crowd and once the cake had been cut and toasts made, it was time for the garter toss and bouquet throw. As luck would have it, Kari and Tony would have to catch both. They were already dating, and Tony had confided to the newlyweds he already had the ring. Frozone grabbed a microphone and announced it was time for the bride and groom to have the first dance.

He turned it over to Kari, who cued up the band and grabbed a ukulele. She began singing a version of the Japanese hit, Kaze Ni Naru.

As they danced to the song, Violet stood on her tiptoes and kissed Buddy, who returned it passionately. Leaning her head into his chest, he whispered to her, "Towards the future."


End file.
